The Internet Small Computer System Interface (iSCSI) protocol is a network storage protocol developed by the IETF, and is aimed at implementing communication between storage devices using the Internet Protocol (IP). In a storage system, the Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) protocol is used on an IP protocol network for communication, that is, the iSCSI protocol is used for communication, which promotes development of storage technologies and implements long-distance transmission of data. In one application scenario, a storage system includes a controller, a disk enclosure, and multiple disks. The controller communicates with the disk enclosure using the iSCSI protocol, the multiple disks are connected in the disk enclosure, and the disk enclosure and the multiple disks connected in the disk enclosure are jointly called Just a Bunch Of Disks (JBOD). In this scenario, the controller and the disk enclosure are separate, thereby implementing flexible deployment.
The controller communicates with the disk enclosure using the iSCSI protocol. For both the controller and the disk enclosure, the SCSI protocol needs to be first encapsulated using the Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP), and then encapsulated by a media access control (MAC) layer. Similarly, a decapsulation process also involves MAC layer decapsulation and TCP/IP layer decapsulation. Multi-layer protocol encapsulation or decapsulation increases resource consumption of a Central Processing Unit (CPU) of the storage system and a processing delay of the storage system, and reduces performance of the storage system.